what if vegeta went ss2 when cell killed trunks
by warriorofdark
Summary: this is a what if story i made baout what i think wouldve happened if vegeta went ss2 when cell killed trunks i do not own dbz or any of its characters nor am i making any money from this story i did this for fun


Well when cell returned as super perfect cell and killed trunks vegeta out of anger and a little bit of sadness would transform into a super saiyan 2. Vegeta then procedes to start blasting cell with about 20 KI blasts. Cell at first would be shocked vegeta transformed but after vegeta fired those blasts at him would be more alert. Cell would then blast the dirt around them creating a dust cloud distracting gohan and vegeta. Cell would then go on to charge gohan and throw about 10 punches and kicks then fires a giant energy blast which sends gohan flying. The dust cloud wouldve cleared by now and vegeta at high speed kicks cell in the back then in the neck and uses a super energy wave volley causing minamal damage to cell. Gohan gets up and charges towards cell kicks him hard sending him flying then fires a masenko at cell. At the same time vegeta fired a gallick gun at cell. Both waves of energy hit cell disintegrating his arms and legs and part of his body. But cell regenerated used instant transmition to teleport behind gohan and kick him to send him flying then go on to fire a couple of friezas death beams at gohan. Then transmit behind vegeta kick sending him flying and using his perfect combination. Vegeta gets up and says is that supposed to hurt and laughs at cell. Cell yells out damn you vegeta and charges up a kamehameha and fires it and vegeta at the same time fires a gallick gun. Vegeta would be overpowering cells kamehameha wave and forces it back to cell blasting part of cells face off and blowing a gigant hole in his gut. Cell would be shocked and saying noooo not yet i wont die here not to vegeta and regenerates. Cell uses instant transmition again to teleport close to the sun and uses solar flare blinding everybody. Cell then begins charging a kamehameha and transmits to piccolo yells out HAAAAAA firing the wave at piccolo destroying his body and killing him. Gohan heard piccolos scream when he was being killed and said what did you do to piccolo? Cell tells gohan i killed the useless namekian and laughs. Gohan says no you bastard and begins yelling and the super saiyan aura around gohan begins glowing and expanding and gohan transforms to super saiyan 3. Vegeta sees that and says no you surpassed me again. Gohan says to vegeta leave cell to me. Gohan charges cell punching him about 30 times then kicking him and fires super energy wave volley. Vegeta in the mean time was charging a final flash. Cell tried blasting gohan and punching him and kicking him but nothing was having an effect on super saiyan 3 gohan. Cell fires a super kamehameha at gohan which has hardly any effect at all on gohan. Gohan says you have one more chance before i kill you. Cell then charges up a solar kamehameha. At the same time vegeta yells final flash letting loose his blast. Cell fires his too and gohan narrowly avoided being hit by the blasts. Cells solar kamehameha and vegetas final flash collided gohan wasnt paying attentionn and was sent flying by the power being emitted by cell and vegeta. Vegeta would be winning the beam collision but barely cell would yell out full power and the collision would be even. Gohan snuck up behind cell cell wasnt paying attention because of his beam collision with vegeta and gohan fires a super masenko at cell. The blast would blow off part of cells back. Cell would say damn i forgot about gohan and vegetas blast would then overpower cells and cell would be destroyed completely core and all. Vegeta says i didnt need your help but thanks anyway kid.

Seven years later

After cell was killed trunks and piccolo were wished back with shenron.

In other world goku would have acheived super saiyan levels 2 and 3 and won the other world tournament. Gokus award for winning the tournament was his life being restored.

Vegeta acheived super saiyan 3.

Trunks and goten would have acheived super saiyan easily and while training goten with gohan and trunks with vegeta would acheive super saiyan 2.

and another note the babidi and buu part will be different as will the supereme kai kibito part too.

and the torunament rules are different too too win you must ko your oppenent there is no ring out also the final tournament bout will a 3 way not a 1 on 1

Unknown to the Z fighters or the supreme kai babidi has a barrier around the ring meaning that any energy used in the matches would be transfferred to buu. Now to the tournament goku surprises everyone by returning and explains how he won the torunament and was given his life back. A couple of hours later in the junior division finals its trunks vs goten. Trunks and goten would start off in their normal states. Goten and trunks charge each other both throwing a punch they both got sent back from that. Then both goten and trunks would fire about 100 ki blasts each around each other similar to piccolos hellzone grenade but weaker. Goten and trunks would both throw their arms down sending their ki blasts into each other. Some of gotens hit trunks some of trunks hit goten the rest of the ki blasts hit well the ki blasts. Trunks and goten got knocked back from the blasts and from the remaining ki blasts hitting each other a cloud of smoke surrounded them. Goten and trunks then both transform into a super saiyan blowing the smoke away and then fly at each other goten hit trunks with a energized punch and trunks hit goten with a energized kick. Trunks ssays lets kick screwing around and fight at full power. Goten agrees and both trunks and goten transform into super saiyan 2. Both goten and trunks procede to punch the hell out of each other goten gains the upper hand by sneaking an energized punch on trunks. Goten tells trunks time to end this fight and goes kamehameha trunks managed to fire a finish buster. Trunks finish buster and gotens kamehameha met in a collision gotens would be a margin ahead of trunks. After about five minutes of struggling with each other goten finally overpowers trunks and sends him flying into the arena wall knocking trunks into his normal state. Goten would be surprised trunks is still able to fight and charges trunks. Trunks moves out of the way and goten kicks the arena wall propelling him head first into trunks back knocking trunks out cold. Winner: goten. Babidi was hidden and said yesss buus gage is over half way full from that fight. Now im just gonna skip to the final bout. The announcer says its time for the final match goku vs vegeta vs gohan. Unlike goten vs trunks all 3 saiyans start off at full power super saiyan 3. Vegeta pushes gohan away and charges goku and punches and kicks goku. Goku blocks vegeta after about 10 punches and kicks him away. Gohan flys behind goku and uses a double sledge like move energizing both his fists and slams goku to the stage floor. Vegeta does a high speed rush on gohan after the final punch connected and gohan was sent flying vegeta used a super energy wave volley half of it hitting gohan the other half hitting goku. Goku gets up and charges vegeta elbowing him punching him then kicking him and finally throwing an energy wave at him too. By now gohan wouldve gotten up and tried charging goku but goku saw it comming and instant transmitted behind gohan and kicked him in the back then fired a super energy wave volley. Then vegeta fired a gallick gun at goku knocking him to the arena wall. THen vegeta used a gallick gun on gohan but gohan fired a kamehameha to meet vegetas gallick gun. The two beams collided and vegetas would be ahead of gohans and gohan would be sent down to the ground with a good amount of damage done to him. Goku charges vegeta but in mid charge transmits behind vegeta and fires a kamehameha blasting vegeta into the arena wall then vegeta fell to the ground. Vegeta gets up and tries to fire a big bang at goku but goku dodges. Then gohan fires a masenko at goku which hits goku then vegeta charges goku and smashes him to the ring floor. All three would be getting exhasuted fighting at super saiyan 3 and from taking those hits and firing blasts of their own. When goku gets up he does a solar flare blind everybody except vegeta who had his eyes closed. Goku does a super explosive wave on gohan knocking him down but not out. Unknown to goku vegeta was charging a final flash. When goku flew to vegeta to attack him vegeta fired his final flash which hit goku hard knocking goku out of super saiyan 3 and knocking him out cold. The announcer would declare goku KOed. Vegeta charges gohan punching him but gohan gets a kick up and knocks vegeta away. Gohan fires a masenko which hits vegeta sending vegeta into an arena wall. Vegeta says enough time to end this gohan agrees and they both begin charging energy up. After about 5 minutes of charging vegeta fires a super gallick gun and gohan fires a super masenko and both beams would collide. Both beams tried to overpower the other but vegeta or gohan wasnt backing down and BOOM an explosion some of the beams hit vegeta and gohan knocking them both down with severe damage and knocking them both into their normal state. Vegeta says not bad gohan but im winning this and they both charge each other intending to punch each other. But vegeta stopped his punch and dodged gohans and fired a big band knocking gohan out cold and the announcer declared gohan KOed and vegeta the winner. Babidi in his hiding spot which is his ship and his ship is in the same area it is in the anime. Well babidi would say happily buus energy is full. Trunks and goten were healed with senzu beans and flew to where babidi is because they sensed a great power. Vegeta and goku and gohan were in the recovery area of the tournament and were given senzu beans and they sensed buu and they took the beans and started flying to buu. Meanwhile buu is hatched and fighting super saiyan 2 trunks and goten. Buu would have the upper hand because of the super saiyan 3 energy he received. Trunks fires a burning attack which buu grabs and throws in a different direction. Goten fires a kamehameha which buu dodges. Buu then fires a couple mouth blasts at trunks then charges goten with an innocence express knocking goten down. Trunks fires a finish buster at buu but buu fires off a super kamehameha. Buus kamehameha easily over powers trunks fnish buster and trunks is knock out of super 2 and knocked out. Goten yells out how dare you and flys at buu but buu moves out of the way then buu jumps up and crashes into goten ass first crushing goten to the ground and knocking him out of super 2 and out cold. At that time goku gohan and vegeta arrive see goten and trunks out cold and power up to super saiyan 3. Supereme kai arrives too who flew with them and said to be careful of buu he is dangerous. Supreme kai then instant transmits away from the battlefield. Buu charges at vegeta but vegeta knocks buu back with a hard kick. Buu uses a solar flare which he knows now because of gokus energy from the tournament fight. Everyone gets blinded from that including babidi who is watching the battle buu flys over to babidi and absorbs him then transforms into super majin buu. Goku gohan and vegeta recover from the solar flare and immedeately chrage buu each of them punching him which sent buu flying. Buu gets up and does an angry explosion but goku fires a super kamehameha gohan fires a super masenko and vegeta fires a super gallick gun. The 3 blasts meet buus angry explosion the blasts and the explosion are even and an even bigger explosion happens and all four fighters get damaged. Goku says buu you are finished but buu replies no im not. Then buu uses instant transmition which he knows because of gokus energy from the tournament fight. Well anyway buu teleported to trunks and goten. Trunks and goten were still out cold and buu fires a big mouth blast killing goten and trunks. Then goku gohan and vegeta see what buu did and they transform to super saiyan 4. Goku and gohan transformed because goten was killed vegeta because trunks was killed. Buu says wwwwhhhat happened? The 3 saiyans say your finished buu. Goku gohan and vegeta fly to where they have buu surrounded in a triangle. Goku charges up a 10 times super kamehameha vegeta chrages up a 10 times super gallick gun and gohan charges up a 10 times super masenko. The 3 blasts flew at buu and buu said no this cant happen not now nooooooooooooooo. Then the three blasts hit buu and started destroying his body until there was nothing left buu is now dead. Supreme kai transmits back to the battlefield and says you did it congratulations. Later on goten and trunks were wish back.


End file.
